gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Lorelei Heinrich
This chick was the daughter of Schtroheim Heinrich‏‎ and a love interest to Shiro Kabuto. also shes a robot. Anime Someone fill this in She was played by rihoko yoshida who also was Panther Zora in Cutey Honey FX, angel heart in city hunter, Akiko Makimura‏‎ in Devilman ep 34, Michiru Saotome in Getter Robo, Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Monster of The Ocean Floor‏‎, Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Clash in The Sky‏‎, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo‏‎, Miwa Uzuki in Kotetsu Jeeg, Megu in Majokko Megu, Tickle in Majokko Tickle, Persis Mohammed in Shutendoji, Mayor Weatherbie in New Dominion Tank Police, Josephine in Slayer OVA, Mega in Transformers Super God Master Force and Maria Grace Fleed in UFO Robo Grendizer. Manga After Dr. Hell used his resources and cyber cr-p to revive Schtroheim Heinrich, Schtroheim made Donau Alpha 1 as a way to surpass Juzo Kabuto's Mazinger Z with Dr H's sci fi cr-p. Dr H wanted to use Donau immediately but Schtroheim wanted to make it better so he ran away with it. to be fair, that might explain why the Mechanical Beasts s-ck and Mazinger always beats em. They were rushed. Look at Sonic 06 compared to Sonic Mania. Schtroheim Wanted it to have its own thoughts and brain and will like a human (so thats where Mega Man X got it from). Lorelei started going to Shiro Kabuto's school and they loved her innocent blonde looks. The boys were surprised she could speak Japanese and fought over her. After school she brought Shiro to her home to meet her dad, who was interested in shiro being the grandkid of Juzo Kabuto. Lorelei giggled as Shiro got mad at her dad saying he's better than Juzo (by dad can beat up ur dad!) Baron Ashura found Schtroheim and sent River F9 to bust his home. But Schtroheim sent Donau out. Schtroheim somehow snuck aboard Ghoul and confronted him/her. After revealing his motives, He tried to stop Ashura from sending the incomplete Donau out but Ashura shredded him with machineguns and threw his bod out. B4 he bites it, he tells Lorelei Heinrich he made her as the Heart and mind of Donau Alpha 1 and couldn't hand her over to Dr H (kind of a reverse Astro Boy) and tells her his last wish is for her to fuse with Donau and beat Mazinger(so its just like with Cutey Honey how Takeshi Kisaragi‏‎ (well, a robot of him) told Honey Kisaragi she was a robot and to fight the guys he hates). Despite Shiro Kabuto's attempts to save her, she does it and goes after Ashura for wasting her pop. After bustin River F9 she faces Mazinger Z against Shiro's pleas and after putting up a pretty epic battle, gets busted by Mazinger. Shiro gets p-ssed and I don't think she went to Heaven or Hell as shes an item. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen In here shes Dr. Heinrich's daughter and Shiro's love interest. She is an android who can fuse with Schtroheim's other creation, the giant robot Donau Alpha 1, and battles Mazinger Z in order to fulfill her father's dream of surpassing Juzo to become the greatest robot engineer of all. Here shes voiced by Saki Fujita who was Elena in Street Fighter X Tekken and Street Fighter IV, Hatsune Miku in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, Ymir in Attack on Titan, Tomoko in Heaven's Lost Property and a buncha new cr-po ive never seen. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Deceased